Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to memory subsystems, and more particularly, calibration of signals conveyed in memory subsystems.
Description of the Related Art
Eye patterns, or eye diagrams, are graphic illustrations that illustrate times and amplitudes at which a digital signal can be sampled at its correct value. In various types of systems that include data transmissions, sampling of signals (based on a clock signal) near a center of an eye, in terms of time, may be desirable. This may provide a signal with a sufficient amount of both setup and hold time, while also rendering it less susceptible to noise. In sampling a signal, a threshold voltage is used to determine whether the signal is interpreted as a logic 0 or a logic 1.
In memory systems, calibrations may be performed to determine the points at which signals are sampled within the eye pattern. Calibrations may be performed to determine both the point in time at which signals are sampled, as well as to determine the threshold voltage for distinguishing between logic 0's and logic 1's. Performing these calibrations typically includes adjusting a number of different parameters that govern transmission of data between a memory controller and a memory. Such calibrations may be performed on a periodic basis. Additionally, since some systems have multiple operating points (e.g., combinations of clock frequency and supply voltage), calibrations may also be performed upon a switch from one operating point to another.
A method and apparatus for memory calibration averaging is disclosed. In one embodiment, a memory subsystem includes a memory and a memory controller. The memory controller includes a calibration control circuit that periodically performs calibrations of the memory subsystem. Calibration may be performed for a delay applied to a data strobe used to synchronized transfers of data between the memory controller and the memory, and a reference voltage used to distinguish between a logic 0 and a logic 1 during memory reads. Following the performance of a calibration, the values of the delay and the reference voltage may be set based on an average of a most recent number of calibrations, rather than on the most recent calibration only.
In one embodiment, a calibration control unit includes a history buffer. Calibration results for the most recent N iterations of a calibration procedure may be stored in a corresponding N entries of the history buffer. With each calibration iteration, the information stored in the buffer may be updated, with the oldest information being evicted from the buffer and the newest information being stored therein. After updating the history buffer, an averaging circuit may calculate averages for the data stored in the buffer (e.g., the average delay, the average reference voltage). The calculated averages may be forwarded to additional calibration circuitry that sets the value of the delay and the reference voltage to be used operationally until at least the next calibration iteration.
Although the embodiments disclosed herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are shown by way of example in the drawings and are described herein in detail. It should be understood, however, that drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the scope of the claims to the particular forms disclosed. On the contrary, this application is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure of the present application as defined by the appended claims.
This disclosure includes references to “one embodiment,” “a particular embodiment,” “some embodiments,” “various embodiments,” or “an embodiment.” The appearances of the phrases “in one embodiment,” “in a particular embodiment,” “in some embodiments,” “in various embodiments,” or “in an embodiment” do not necessarily refer to the same embodiment. Particular features, structures, or characteristics may be combined in any suitable manner consistent with this disclosure.
Within this disclosure, different entities (which may variously be referred to as “units,” “circuits,” other components, etc.) may be described or claimed as “configured” to perform one or more tasks or operations. This formulation—[entity] configured to [perform one or more tasks]—is used herein to refer to structure (i.e., something physical, such as an electronic circuit). More specifically, this formulation is used to indicate that this structure is arranged to perform the one or more tasks during operation. A structure can be said to be “configured to” perform some task even if the structure is not currently being operated. An “credit distribution circuit configured to distribute credits to a plurality of processor cores” is intended to cover, for example, an integrated circuit that has circuitry that performs this function during operation, even if the integrated circuit in question is not currently being used (e.g., a power supply is not connected to it). Thus, an entity described or recited as “configured to” perform some task refers to something physical, such as a device, circuit, memory storing program instructions executable to implement the task, etc. This phrase is not used herein to refer to something intangible.
The term “configured to” is not intended to mean “configurable to.” An unprogrammed FPGA, for example, would not be considered to be “configured to” perform some specific function, although it may be “configurable to” perform that function after programming.
Reciting in the appended claims that a structure is “configured to” perform one or more tasks is expressly intended not to invoke 35 U.S.C. §112(f) for that claim element. Accordingly, none of the claims in this application as filed are intended to be interpreted as having means-plus-function elements. Should Applicant wish to invoke Section 112(f) during prosecution, it will recite claim elements using the “means for” [performing a function] construct.
As used herein, the term “based on” is used to describe one or more factors that affect a determination. This term does not foreclose the possibility that additional factors may affect the determination. That is, a determination may be solely based on specified factors or based on the specified factors as well as other, unspecified factors. Consider the phrase “determine A based on B.” This phrase specifies that B is a factor that is used to determine A or that affects the determination of A. This phrase does not foreclose that the determination of A may also be based on some other factor, such as C. This phrase is also intended to cover an embodiment in which A is determined based solely on B. As used herein, the phrase “based on” is synonymous with the phrase “based at least in part on.”
As used herein, the phrase “in response to” describes one or more factors that trigger an effect. This phrase does not foreclose the possibility that additional factors may affect or otherwise trigger the effect. That is, an effect may be solely in response to those factors, or may be in response to the specified factors as well as other, unspecified factors. Consider the phrase “perform A in response to B.” This phrase specifies that B is a factor that triggers the performance of A. This phrase does not foreclose that performing A may also be in response to some other factor, such as C. This phrase is also intended to cover an embodiment in which A is performed solely in response to B.
As used herein, the terms “first,” “second,” etc. are used as labels for nouns that they precede, and do not imply any type of ordering (e.g., spatial, temporal, logical, etc.), unless stated otherwise. For example, in a register file having eight registers, the terms “first register” and “second register” can be used to refer to any two of the eight registers, and not, for example, just logical registers 0 and 1.
When used in the claims, the term “or” is used as an inclusive or and not as an exclusive or. For example, the phrase “at least one of x, y, or z” means any one of x, y, and z, as well as any combination thereof.
In the following description, numerous specific details are set forth to provide a thorough understanding of the disclosed embodiments. One having ordinary skill in the art, however, should recognize that aspects of disclosed embodiments might be practiced without these specific details. In some instances, well-known circuits, structures, signals, computer program instruction, and techniques have not been shown in detail to avoid obscuring the disclosed embodiments.